earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Maxwell Lord
History Maxwell Lord: 1967 - Present The only child of Maxwell Lord III and his wife Naomi, Maxwell Lord IV was born into the ranks of “The Lords of Manhattan”, an American dynasty built upon a fortune made in real estate and railroads. Max was afforded a top-notch education and wanted for nothing. The young Lord was noted as an excellent student and participated in a number of extracurricular activities. Though, I probably should mention that his father was a huge donor to every one of Maxwell’s schools, so I would not expect his schools to say anything negative. After college, Maxwell took the unexpected approach of discarding the silver spoon he had been given and joined the military, enrolling in the US Naval Academy. As expected, Maxwell made waves in the Navy (pun mostly intended) and became a prominent member of Naval Intelligence, rising to the rank of Rear Admiral faster than anyone else in US Naval History, beating the last recorded holder by nearly a decade! It was shortly after this promotion that Maxwell Lord resigned his commission in the Navy and simply disappeared. Obviously, he must have joined the CIA or something to that effect as his entire life history for the next five years is buried so good that even I can’t find it (though, I did discover some reference to “Checkmate” in an old National Security Agency dossier on him). In 2009, Lord returned to the semi-public eye when he was chosen to oversee the creation of the United Nations’ new taskforce on metahumans, super-crime, and global threats. With the help of Amanda Waller, Maxwell Lord created ARGUS and was designated as its first executive director. As the head of ARGUS, Maxwell Lord has spoken rather favorably of the Justice League, in apparent contrast to his subordinate Amanda Waller. Still, it is hard to say I trust him as he is a spy and should be good at concealing his agenda. I just have to go by what my friends say, which is “Maxwell Lord? He’s a great guy!” Other than that little bit of info, I was able to dig up that he is prone to nose-bleeds. Whoopie-doo! So, out of ideas. I’ve asked my friend Ted to see what he can find out on his end.Oracle Files: Maxwell Lord Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * He met Ace before Joker broke into the facility and took her.Oracle Files: Ace 1 Notes * E27's Maxwell Lord has mind control abilities that aren't telepathic in nature. It is the reason he hasn't been outed yet. Mind controlling several people at once or particularly powerful minds causes his nose to bleed. Sometimes he bleeds from his ears and eyes too. * Barbara suggesting that Ted Kord should investigate more about Maxwell is a nod to Ted's death in comics at the hands of Maxwell Lord. Links and References * Appearances of Maxwell Lord * Character Gallery: Maxwell Lord Category:Characters Category:ARGUS Category:Metahuman Category:Checkmate Members Category:Divorced Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Government Agents Category:Gatewegian Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:27th Reality